


100 Situations Challenge

by progfox



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, mentions abuse, weird transformy romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge over on Livejournal.<br/>Fic 001: Of all the things Shinjurou has seen, the one that scares him most is Inga's grin.<br/>Fic 002: Inga's feelings transform when he does.<br/>Fic 003: Shinjurou can only turn around and hope the monster isn't following him. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grin

It's before Inga transforms, when he's saying _I can't hold it in anymore_ and _You know what I mean, don't play dumb_ , that his face is the most terrifying. It isn't anything Shinjurou hasn't seen before, but his manic grin and the glint in his eyes manage to frighten the detective every time. It's that inhuman look that erases the idea that Inga is just a sweet little boy.

If only they could see him, Shinjurou thinks. If only the people cooing over his cute little assistant could see the face that strikes fear into his heart, without fail, every time he sees it. He's not bitter, really, but he wishes someone else could see what makes him so uneasy around Inga's female form. 

Or maybe he's a little bitter. But who could blame him? If they'd seen what he's seen, they would understand. 

No matter, no matter. Shinjurou will just have to watch out; avoid Inga's gaze when he starts to sway, or just avoid him altogether when he runs away. If he can avoid it, he'll be alright. 

It doesn't stop the nightmares of that insane little grin creeping up on him, muttering God-knows-what at him. But it's okay; he doesn't need to sleep anyway.


	2. butter-soft butterflies

When she is a woman Inga is in control; not so much dominant but abusive in the way she beats him around, yells at him, degrades him, because she is just so much better than him when she's this way. Shinjurou hates it, but he deals with it. After all, who else is going to keep her from killing?

When he is a child Inga is almost adorable, though the memory of his other personality marrs this. Shinjurou is almost afraid to let him get too close. It doesn't matter, anyway, just keep a stoic face and don't think about it. 

Her kisses are butter-soft and almost gentle, a striking contrast from her personality. And Shinjurou hates it. He hates that she's almost irresistable and that without fail she always ends up on top of him on the couch and it's so uncomfortable, both mentally and physically because he hates it but he can't resist. It's got to be one of her skills, he thinks. 

Inga has only kissed him once in his child form. He is almost a completely different person when compared to her; he is almost shy in such scenarios, but it was as if he'd sensed her lust for Shinjurou and felt the need to express it. His kiss was sweet and gentle, like a butterfly against his lips, and Shinjurou almost didn't notice it until it ended. Nothing more, and that was fine; he was still only a child, at least physically. 

And he thinks maybe it'd be easier, accepting kisses from Inga, if he stayed in that one form forever.


	3. Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinjurou can only turn around and hope the monster isn't following him. (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #81 - monster
> 
> admittedly i'm not too sure what i've written

_Shinjurou... ___

He can't see anything in the pitch-black of the room. He looks around as if hoping he'll be able to see anything. No luck. 

_Shiiinjurou..._

The voice is accompanied by panting, almost a sort of manic giggle on occasion. Shinjurou's eyes widen. "What...who...?" 

The giggle turns to laughter, echoing around him as though he's surrounded. _Oh, Shinjurou...do you understand?_

* * *

"Don't know know, Shinjurou?" he says in a singsongy voice, "There's only so much you can do."

The man has faded teal hair and he is God, Shinjurou supposes. He claims to be God, and what else could Shinjurou call him? He doesn't know the man's name; all his prying and investigating turned up no results, and Shinjurou has no faith in heaven. 

Oh, if only he had some sort of clue. 

* * *

_Can you find me, Shinjurou?_

There she is again - Shinjurou has taken to calling the voice she, though he's not too sure of its gender - taunting him. Again. 

_Can you find me?_ Her voice takes on the sort of tone used when speaking to animals or small children; it's childish, she's almost cooing at him. It's just so, so sweet. 

Sickening. 

Suddenly a sharp something is digging into his shoulders pulling him down, there's a weight on his back and a wicked, maniacal laugh in his ear. _Too late, dearie._

Shinjurou's eyes widen and he swivels his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He sees two hands, one pitch black and one white, with deep red polish on the nails, but he can't see a person, can't see a body. He knows she's there, pressing herself against him, but he can't see her. 

She traces the side of his face with her finger. _Oh, Shinjurou,_ and she's crooning now, as if trying to calm him; it only serves to make him tremble, breathe faster, oh God make it stop make her stop... 

* * *

"Oh, Shinjurou." The blue-haired man shakes his head and chuckles. "You can't make her stop. I can't make her stop."

The man with teal hair and the voice of God, even he can't help. Shinjurou, in spite of his deductive skills and ever-open eyes, can't solve this mystery. 

"No one can stop her." 

What is a man to do? 

* * *

_Shinjurou!_

And suddenly he can see her. The voice indeed comes from a woman, taller than he is, way-too-large breasts, so much silver-purple hair and maybe she'd be beautiful, maybe, if only she weren't so absolutely terrifying. 

_Yuuki Shinjurou._ She licks her red lips and parts them in a grin. _Open yourself up for me._

She steps up to him. Shinjurou holds up his arm to defend himself but he can't move a step forward or backwards, almost can't move his body at all. She takes a hold of his head with both hands and pulls his face towards hers, almost as if to kiss him. 

_Yuuki Shinjurou. __Her voice is almost seductive as she purrs his name. She wraps a leg around Shinjurou's legs, pulls him close, kisses him forcefully. It all happens so fast and Shinjurou can barely think, barely breathe as she forces his mouth open and pulls his jacket off roughly, more or less ripping it off. He shoves her off of him, panting slightly; who is this woman? What the hell is she doing?_

She mutates, transforms; she twists away from him, grinning maniacally, her teeth sharpening into fangs. _What Inga wants, Inga gets,_ she hisses in her ethereal, everywhere voice. _Inga wants the truth._

Shinjurou backs away in horror, but she just slithers closer, not quite human but not quite animal. He's not sure what she is, precisely. 

_You have the truth, don't you Shinjurou?_ Her voice returns to its sultry, purring sort of tone. _Give it to me._

And she pounces, knocking him to the ground and pressing herself against him. Suffocating him, nipping at his neck and shoulders and oh God how can he breathe, make her stop make her stop make her stop... 

* * *

Shinjurou's eyes snap open and he sits up. He's sweating, shaking, his breath coming in short pants. He's thinking and he realizes, how can he fight a demon that's all in his head? He holds his face in his hands and he's trying to slow his breathing and his racing thoughts when he hears someone speaking behind him.

"Look behind you." 

He turns his head slowly, afraid - the voice commanding him is so familiar - and there she is.


End file.
